


Curie's Request

by Manuelita_la_Tortuga



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelita_la_Tortuga/pseuds/Manuelita_la_Tortuga
Summary: Curie has a special request for her two dearest friends.





	Curie's Request

"I would like to experience sexual intercourse. Will you teach me?"

Piper and Maggie glanced at each other wide-eyed, before turning back to the young synth, who was smiling eagerly at them.

"My research indicates that intercourse is most fulfilling when the participants love each other, and since you are my dearest friends-" The color rose to Curie's cheeks as her voice faded out.

"Y-you want us, both of us, to have sex with you?"

Curie bit her lip and nodded shyly, the color in her cheeks darkening.

"I have seen what you have between you, and hoped to share it." She frowned suddenly and glanced between them. "Have I made a social faux pas? Is this inappropriate?"

"No!" Maggie hurried to reassure her. "No, if everyone involved agrees to it, it's not inappropriate. But-" she took a deep breath and glanced uncertainly at Piper. "What Piper and I have isn't sexual."

As Curie's brow furrowed in confusion, Piper slipped an arm around Maggie's waist.

"But you are in love!"

"Yes, we're in love," Piper explained. "But Maggie is asexual. Our relationship is romantic and intimate, but not sexual."

Disappointment was written all over Curie's face, and Maggie put a hand on her arm.

"Do you mind if we go talk in private for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Even through her disappointment, Curie's innate politeness shone through, and she smiled sadly at them as Maggie took Piper's hand and led her to their bedroom.

Piper turned to Maggie questioningly as the other woman closed the door behind them.

"What are you thinking?"

"If I'd asked you before tonight how you felt about Curie, what would you have said?"

Piper looked down, bit her lip, and glanced up at Maggie through her lashes.

"I-I think I'm falling in love with her."

Maggie laughed softly, a look of relief on her face.

"Me too. I've been considering talking to you about asking her to join our family. Her question tonight makes me think she feels the same way."

Piper's eyes brightened.

"Shall we ask her?"

Maggie smiled, nodded and turned to open the door, taking Piper's hand again and leading her back out to the living room. Curie stood abruptly when she saw them returning, hope filling her eyes and her heart rate picking up as she saw the smiles they turned on her. The two women each took one of her hands. Maggie glanced at Piper, who nodded encouragingly.

"Curie, we were wondering if you'd like to be part of our family. A romantic partner."

The young synth took a shaky breath and nodded, her eyes shining.

"I would like this very much."

"Do you still want to make love?"

Curie glanced between them, confused.

"But I thought you said you were asexual."

Maggie smiled.

"I am. But Piper's not. And even without sex, I'd still like to share intimacy with you, if you'd like to."

Curie nodded shyly and they walked together to the bedroom. With the door closed behind them, Maggie stepped close to Curie and leaned in to kiss her gently. Curie hummed against her mouth, and smiled delightedly as Maggie pulled away.

"Oh, I had not expected your lips to be so soft!"

Maggie exchanged a fondly amused glance with Piper, who stepped up behind Curie, slipped her arms around her waist and pressed a line of kisses along Curie's neck. Curie shivered and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Something you like?" Maggie asked with a smile.

Curie nodded and tilted her head to the side, allowing Piper greater access.

"I did not realize-" she broke off with a whimper as Piper nibbled gently on her pulse point, then tried again, slightly breathless. "I did not realize the neck would be an erogenous zone. Oh!" This as Piper drew her earlobe into her mouth.

Maggie touched Piper's arm and lifted a finger to ask her to pause. 

"Curie?" Curie opened her eyes after a moment, her pupils already dilated. Maggie smiled and touched her cheek. "Curie, if at any point you'd like to stop, for any reason, just say so. We want you to be comfortable. Okay?"

Curie nodded.

"Yes, I understand. But right now, I would like it very much if you would kiss me again."

Maggie laughed softly and complied, her lips gliding over Curie's in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. She slipped one hand into the short hair at the nape of Curie's neck, while the fingers of the other hand entwined with Piper's, who leaned in to kiss Curie's cheek and jaw. Curie hummed softly against Maggie's mouth, and she took that as encouragement to deepen the kiss, flitting her tongue against Curie's lower lip and slipping it into Curie's mouth as her lips parted in response.

She pulled back slightly without breaking the kiss, as she felt Piper's hands move between them to the buttons of Curie's shirt. Curie whimpered and broke the kiss as Piper's hands grazed her breasts.

"Oh!" Piper started to lower her hands, but Curie leaned back against her and took hold her wrists, preventing her. "No. It was unexpectedly sensitive, that is all. But very pleasant."

Piper cupped Curie's breasts, teasing the nipples through the fabric of her shirt and bra, causing the nipples to harden, becoming visible even through the double layer of fabric and making Curie moan. Maggie reached up and finished unbuttoning Curie's shirt, and between them, she and Piper slipped it down Curie's arms and tossed it aside. Maggie pressed a kiss to the hollow of Curie's throat and flicked her tongue against it, eliciting another moan from the younger woman, while Piper moved her hands to Curie's back and unfastened her bra.

With Curie's torso now fully revealed, Piper stepped around in front of her to take her in. Curie looked shyly between her and Maggie and plucked at the fabric of their shirts. 

"May we remove-?"

Piper smiled and took a step closer to her.

"Do you want to do it?"

Curie nodded eagerly and reached for her buttons, gasping as she felt Maggie press against her back and trail her hands down her sides, but forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand, that of unwrapping Piper. She hesitated after slipping the shirt off Piper's shoulders and down her arms, arrested by the sight of her round, and to her view, perfect breasts. Piper smiled when she saw where Curie was looking.

"You can touch me wherever you like," she said.

Curie raised her hands slowly and cupped Piper's breasts, enjoying the weight of them, the softness of her skin. She glanced up at Piper hesitantly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I think I would like to kiss them? Is this proper?"

Piper gave a shaky laugh.

"God, yes! Please, do."

While Curie lowered her head to Piper's chest and kissed her way across the tops of her breasts, and down the valley between them, Maggie stepped behind Piper and unfastened her bra. Curie looked up in surprise as the fabric dropped away, then returned her attention to Piper's breasts, caressing one with her hand, while her mouth closed over the nipple of the other, experimenting first with a flick of her tongue across the hardening bud, and then suckling it gently. She looked up with a pleased smile when she heard Piper moan, and felt her hand slip onto the back of her head, encouraging her to stay just where she was.

"This is good? I am doing it correctly?"

Maggie leaned in from the side to kiss them both, chuckling softly at Piper's dazed expression and flushed cheeks.

"You're doing just fine, Curie." She traced a finger suggestively along Curie's waistband. "Shall we remove these?"

Curie nodded and reached for the button, pausing when Maggie put a hand over hers.

"Let me?"

Curie let her hands drop as Maggie stepped closer and unfastened her pants, before stepping behind her, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of both the pants and her underwear and pulling both down, and kissing the little dimples at the base of her back while she was down there.

Curie's breath hitched, both at the contact, and at the sight of Piper, who had also removed her pants and stood naked before her. She stepped out of her pants and moved towards Piper, who drew her closer, until their bodies were touching all along their fronts. Then Piper shifted slightly, pressing her thigh between Curie's and pushing up. Curie gasped, the contact electric. Her hips bucked, seemingly without her knowledge, increasing the pressure and she moaned. She felt Piper's smile as she kissed her, and pulled back her leg slightly.

"Not so fast, my darling. I want this to last."

Curie whimpered at the loss of contact and tried to follow Piper's leg, but felt a hand take hers and tug gently. She turned to find Maggie, now also completely nude, pulling her towards the bed, where she had arranged the pillows against the headboard. Maggie seated herself against them, and pulled Curie to sit back between her legs, while Piper crawled across the bed towards them, smiling at them both. 

She reached over Curie's shoulder to kiss Maggie before returning her attention to Curie, who, though enjoying the attention, felt exposed and vulnerable and was glad of Maggie's warmth behind her, her fingers skating across Curie's face, arms and stomach.

Piper straddled Curie's lap and cupped her face in her hands, kissing her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks and finally her mouth, before starting her explorations once again, moving along her jaw and down her neck, pausing here and there to nibble and suck. She took her time, working her way lower, kissing along the curve of one breast, the side, the bottom, before finally taking the nipple between her lips and flicking her tongue across it. 

Curie groaned and gripped Maggie's upraised knees as Piper continued lavishing her attention on Curie's breast, whimpering with loss when she stopped, then groaning again, as she moved across to the other breast to give it the same treatment. 

Just when Curie had started to feel that she was ready to explode, Piper continued her explorations, kissing down her stomach, pausing to dip her tongue into Curie's belly button, before gently encouraging Curie to open her legs.

Piper paused for a moment to look her up and down and smiled.

"You're beautiful."

Curie hadn't thought she could get any more flushed, but felt her cheeks warming even more as Piper smiled at her, and arranged herself between her legs. She used one hand to open Curie's lips before leaning in to kiss her gently. Curie gasped and bucked. Piper's smile widened, and she turned her head to kiss her inner thigh.

"Still okay?"

Curie nodded, leaning her head against Maggie's.

"It is… overwhelming… but very enjoyable."

Maggie chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple, as Piper turned her attention back to Curie's center and got back to work. She could already feel the tension building in Curie's thighs, and knew she was already on the edge, so she teased her new lover, licking her length hard with the flat of her tongue, and then barely flicking her clit as she reached the top.

She glanced up as Curie started to arch and writhe, to see that Maggie had started caressing her breasts. Piper inserted a finger, noting the change in her breathing, her mouth still busy circling and teasing her clit. She added a second finger, and curled them upwards to brush the spongy mass along the front of her walls. Curie gave a high pitched squeak and bucked again. Piper wrapped her free arm around Curie's leg and pressed her hand against her hip to keep her in place.

As she felt Curie's legs start to tremble, she took her clit in her mouth and started alternating sucking and flicking it, her fingers still pumping in and out, until Curie threw her head back against Maggie's shoulder and arched back, then started shuddering.

Piper slowed, keeping the pressure of her fingers inside, and pressing her thumb against Curie's clit as she rode out her climax and finally came to rest in Maggie's arms. Piper pulled her fingers out and wiped them and her face on the sheet, before crawling back up to her lovers. Curie gave her a dazed smile.

"Good?"

Curie laughed.

"Very good."

Piper smiled and kissed her, then reached across her and kissed Maggie.

"Good."

Curie tried to sit up.

"I believe it is customary for me to reciprocate now?"

Piper smiled fondly and nudged her back into Maggie's arms, as Maggie pulled the pillows out from behind her back and lay down cuddling Curie against her breast.

"Plenty of time for that later. Tonight was about you."

She pulled the sheet over them all and curled up at Curie's back, her arm draped across Curie onto Maggie's waist. As Curie's eyes fluttered closed, she leaned over Curie's head to kiss Maggie again before cuddling closer to her two loves and allowing her own eyes to drift shut as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so I hope it's not terrible.


End file.
